


Puedo sentir los latidos de mi corazón agitarse como un océano

by exhalar



Series: Handsome Devil [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhalar/pseuds/exhalar
Summary: (capítulo que ocurre entre el 36 y el 37 de Handsome Devil, aunque puede entenderse sin haber leído el fic).
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia & Ji Guang-Hong, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong
Series: Handsome Devil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884457





	Puedo sentir los latidos de mi corazón agitarse como un océano

Cuando Leo estacionó su automóvil al frente de la casa de Guang-Hong, su primer instinto fue quedarse allí, sosteniendo el volante tan fuerte que sus articulaciones le dolieron, y por un momento se preguntó si tendría algo roto. El efecto del alcohol se le empezaba a pasar, y de repente su cabeza dolía y se sintió tentado a quedarse dormido allí en el jardín.

Agarró el teléfono con manos temblorosas y marcó al número de su amigo. La culpabilidad le molestaba en el estómago y lo odiaba. Casi hubiese preferido no molestarlo, no llamarlo como siempre lo hacía, pero Leo no podía soportarlo. Podía soportar cualquier cosa excepto estar solo.

—Estoy… aquí. Abajo —dijo, pero suponía que Guang-Hong ya se lo imaginaba, porque casi de inmediato le colgó.

Guang-Hong apareció a través de la puerta unos minutos después. En ese momento, Leo tuvo que soltar el volante con la mano que le quedaba, permitiéndose salir del auto y caminar hacia él.

—Leo —dijo, y sonaba roto y preocupado y Leo no quería seguir escuchándolo. Guang-Hong se restregó los ojos, como si no terminara de captar lo que ocurría al frente de él—. Tienes sangre en la frente…

Leo apretó los labios, y sintió que se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Mis padres están aquí, duraron toda la mañana discutiendo y creo que van a matarme si ven que choqué el auto. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Guang-Hong asintió de manera repetitiva.

—¿Estás bien? —Extendió sus manos hacia Leo, y sus ojos lo recorrían por todas partes, tratando de ver si su amigo estaba herido. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle si había estado bebiendo—. Vamos… Creo que te puedo llevar al hospital. ¿Tienes frío? Puedo darte mi…

—No, no. Estoy bien. Manejé hasta aquí.

Guang-Hong abrió los ojos de más y Leo volvió a sentirse culpable. A veces le costaba recordar que su amigo sí se preocupaba por él, y que sus propios mecanismos de lidiar con los problemas quizá no eran sanos, y que solo hacían que Guang-Hong lo mirara de esa forma. Preocupado a más no poder y sin poder decirle más nada.

—¿Estás seguro de que…?

Leo asintió.

—Han pasado diez minutos… no fue nada grave. No estoy mareado y puedo hablar y caminar bien —agregó, y tuvo que omitir el hecho de que le dolía un poco la cabeza. Él suponía que era por el alcohol—. No es como si tuviera un derrame cerebral o algo así… —dijo, y trató de sonreír.

El chiste fue de pésimo gusto, porque Guang-Hong se llevó la mano a la cara y negó. Luego, lo agarró de un brazo y lo guió dentro de la casa. Al llegar a la habitación, lo acostó en la cama y se dispuso a hacer lo que había hecho más veces de las que era capaz de contar: empezó a quitarle la ropa y a obligarlo a beber agua.

Lo único diferente fue que tuvo que limpiarle el rostro, y Leo hizo un chiste de que pronto iba a tener que comprar algún botiquín de primeros auxilios por si algún día llegaba peor. A Guang-Hong no le causó gracia, y al finalizar su tarea se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado.

Es decir, lo usual era que Leo se quedara dormido. Excepto que esa vez, cuando Guang-Hong terminó de quitarle la ropa y Leo quedó en ropa interior, no lo estaba.

Guang-Hong se hubiese sonrojado de no ser porque ya estaba acostumbrado. Cuando miró a Leo a los ojos, este le observaba fijamente, y allí sí sintió su cara ponerse escarlata y tuvo que desviar la mirada, porque Leo nunca le miraba con tanta seriedad, ni con tanta determinación.

Así que quizá sí había varias cosas diferentes esa vez.

—¿No te pasa que a veces te sientes muy solo?

Guang-Hong suspiró. Su amigo no se iba a quedar dormido muy pronto.

—Sólo… a veces.

—No importa cuánto beba… es… tan desagradable. Aun así lo sigo haciendo. Esta… tiene que ser la tercera vez que cuidas de mi. Solo en este mes.

Guang-Hong parpadeó varias veces. Cuando su amigo se ponía así le daba algo de miedo.

—Deberías beber más agua.

Leo negó.

—Duerme conmigo.

Guang también estaba acostumbrado a eso. Leo necesitaba abrazar a alguien para dormir, y eso había resultado en que durmiera con su madre hasta cumplir los doce, y luego al comenzar la adolescencia, empezara a hacerlo con otras personas, y eso incluía chicas y chicos.

Leo nunca fue una persona que dudara de su sexualidad. Es decir, él era el tipo de persona que podía admirar a un chico, o una chica, sin importarle mucho acerca de lo que tenían entre las piernas. No sabía muy bien por qué. Se lo había dicho a Guang-Hong hace varios años, y este había asentido, algo muy dentro de él se había emocionado sin saber la razón. Por supuesto, luego Leo le había dicho que nunca se había sentido tan atraído por los chicos, y que todos los avances de cualquier persona de su mismo género habían sido negados de manera amable. Guang-Hong nunca le dijo más nada, y nunca lo juzgó por ello.

No recuerda con exactitud el momento, pero después de varios años se dio cuenta que Leo había dejado de abrazar a personas extrañas, y que dormía sólo con él. Luego Guang-Hong le había dicho que era gay, y ni siquiera eso pudo cambiarlo. Lo único que lo hizo fue que Leo empezara a dormir en el internado, hace un año.

Aun así, cuando llegaba a casa, algunos fines de semana o cuando tenía vacaciones, Leo le pedía que se quedara con él. A veces no lo hacía directamente, pero Guang-Hong entendía cuando lo llamaba a jugar videojuegos tan tarde, cuando la única opción viable era que se quedara durmiendo con él.

Así que Guang-Hong asintió, con la cara sonrojada sin saber muy bien por qué.

Se acostó a su lado a una distancia prudente, de costado y dándole la cara. Leo cerró los ojos, complacido, y llevó su mano a la mejilla de Guang-Hong.

—Más cerca.

Guang-Hong hizo como le pedía, y puso su mano encima de la de Leo.

Años atrás cuando empezó a ser amigo de Leo, eso le había desconcertado. Es decir, Guang sabía que sus culturas eran distintas, y entendía que había diferencias con respecto a las normas de espacio personal o el contacto físico. Cuando Guang conoció a Leo, supo que todas esas reglas no se aplicaban a él. El chico amaba tocar todo a su alrededor, y un día escuchó a su madre mencionar que lo más probable es que sufriera algún tipo de síndrome relacionado con déficit de atención e hiperactividad. A Guang-Hong le daba totalmente igual.

—Sabes que no me molesta.

—¿El qué?

—Cuidarte. Que me llames de madrugada cuando estás en problemas, o cuando no puedes dormir…

—Sí.

—Para eso son los…

—Amigos —completó Leo, y abrió los ojos—. Ya lo sé.

Guang-Hong sintió la mano de Leo acariciarle el pómulo, luego el lóbulo de la oreja y la somnolencia empezó a instalarse a él como una niebla.

—Entonces no te pongas así… A decir… boberías.

Leo sonrió; una sonrisa genuina. «Siento que no te merezco, Guang».

—¿Sabes? Duré casi tres días sin dormir en mis primeros días en los dormitorios del internado.

Guang-Hong se sobresaltó un poco.

—¿Qué?

Leo asintió.

Guang-Hong volvió a sentir esa angustia en su pecho cada vez que se enteraba que Leo tenía una de sus conductas autodestructivas. Aunque esa vez, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que había pasado hace unos cuantos meses, tuvo la fuerza de quedarse en el sitio y esperar que Leo le explicara.

Él sabía que hace un año los padres de Leo se habían ido del país a trabajar, haciendo que Leo quedara solo. A su vez, haciendo que Leo tuviese que mudarse al internado, dejando la casa en manos de los criados y él mismo, que cada cierto tiempo iba a revisar cómo estaba todo.

—Yo… —Suspiró. Aun así, con la poca iluminación que había, Guang-Hong se fijó que los ojos de Leo brillaban. No le gustó en absoluto—. Le pedí a una enfermera que me diese calmantes. Dijo que no, por supuesto —explicó, ante la mirada atónita de Guang—. Jean pensaba que era por dormir fuera de mi casa así que consiguió unos y tuve que tomarlos. Es decir, era eso o pedirle a Jean que me acurrucara para dormir, y… sí.

Guang-Hong cerró los ojos, porque parte de eso le molestaba. Pero también sabía que no podía molestarse con él, no del todo, cuando Leo le miraba con ojos llorosos, como confesándole algo terrible, algo que nadie más podía saber. Le daba miedo ser la única persona en el mundo que podía verlo de esta manera.

—¿Puedes dormir mejor ahora? ¿Solo? —preguntó. Él se imaginaba la respuesta, considerando que lo había visto dormirse sin compañía en otras ocasiones.

Leo asintió y se acercó más, tanto que Guang sintió su rodilla dar contra la suya.

—Es que me gusta dormir contigo.

Guang-Hong sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, y deseó por un momento que Leo dejara de acariciarle la mejilla, que dejara de verle esos ojos. Trató de ignorar que su amigo estaba casi desnudo, y se recordó que se encontraba en una situación muy vulnerable. Era injusto que él lo viese en cualquier ámbito que fuera más que amistad.

—¿Recuerdas ese juego que teníamos cuando éramos niños? —preguntó Leo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Guang-Hong ladeó el rostro—. Ya sabes, cuando yo decía «te quiero» en mandarín, y tú lo decías en español.

Guang-Hong asintió. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. La verdad era que había muchas formas de decir algo parecido en mandarín, y aunque en aquel entonces —ambos teniendo once años y desconociendo totalmente las implicaciones que eso tendría después—, Guang le advirtió de que la mayoría podían utilizarse en situaciones románticas, a Leo no le importó. « _W_ _ǒ_ _ài nǐ_ », te amo. « _W_ _ǒ_ _huì yīzhí péizhe nǐ_ », siempre estaré contigo. « _N_ _ǐ_ _duì wǒ_ _éryán rúcǐ_ _zhòngyào_ », eres muy importante para mí.

Hacerse amigo de Leo había sido todo un proceso de poder entenderlo a él y a su cultura, a su forma de ser y viceversa. Leo lo aceptaba tal y como era, sin miedo a hacerle preguntas cuando no entendía algo, y alentándolo a que le enseñara a decir groserías en su idioma natal.

Cuando Leo se enteró que la traducción literal del nombre de Guang-Hong era «arcoíris», lo repitió una y otra vez en español, hasta que Guang pudiese pronunciarlo de manera correcta.

Leo se acercó a Guang-Hong, lo suficiente para besarle la mejilla, luego besarle la frente y después su nariz. Al cabo de unos segundos, Leo miró a los labios de Guang-Hong, y lo besó.

Guang-Hong se quedó con ojos muy abiertos, sin saber qué hacer y sin tener la fuerza mental para poder separarlo, o para poder disfrutarlo de verdad.

Cuando Leo se separó, Guang esperaba que sus ojos reflejaran cualquier otra emoción, pero no esa. Leo tenía la cara de haber cometido el error más grande en su vida, y Guang-Hong parpadeó varias veces, con el corazón roto y todavía sintiendo el fantasma de los labios de su amigo contra los suyos.

Pero luego Leo volvió a besarlo, una y otra vez, y Guang-Hong sintió que no podía soportarlo.

Leo rodó para quedar encima de él, y Guang-Hong fue consciente más que nunca de la diferencia de peso y altura entre los dos. Casi al instante, sintió las manos de Leo meterse debajo de su camisa y acariciarle.

—¿Por qué no me detienes? —preguntó Leo. Guang-Hong abrió los ojos, y todo su rostro ardía, y respiraba por la boca queriendo recuperar el aliento. Leo permanecía arriba de él, apoyado en rodillas y manos—. Di algo. Detenme. Dime que…

—Quizá sí quiero que lo hagas.

Y tal vez Leo no se esperaba eso, porque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y se veía tan roto, tan vulnerable, que Guang-Hong quiso cambiarle el rostro de manera inmediata. Y Guang sabía que ese no era el momento para confesarle sus sentimientos, y no era el momento para celebrar que Leo lo había sujetado de esa manera, y que había sentido sus labios contra los suyos, y que por un momento, todo había estado bien.

Leo se bajó de encima de él y se tumbó a su lado. Guang se quedó viendo el techo, tratando de descifrar algo en medio de la oscuridad.

—Guang, yo…

—Está bien.

Guang-Hong esperaba que Leo no estuviera llorando, porque sospechaba que él también se pondría a llorar, y serían los dos llorando y tratando de consolarse entre sí y todo sería un desastre.

Leo quería poder decir algo. «No fue mi intención», «no quise hacerlo», «lo siento». Pero se preguntó por un momento si en realidad alguna de esas frases sería verdadera.

—Estamos juntos en esto —dijo Guang-Hong, y se refería a todo en general, a su amistad, a los problemas que Leo acarreaba consigo. Volteó a mirarlo—. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Leo asintió débilmente, aunque por dentro dolía. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser tomado en serio. Era el payaso de la clase, y estaba bien, es decir, él mismo se había ganado esa reputación. Pero justo ahora, quería ser serio. Quería que Guang entendiera, y que no se sacudiera de sus intentos solo porque sí.

Guang-Hong se dio la vuelta, y era su manera de decirle «deberíamos dormir», porque sentía que si continuaba viéndolo a los ojos, iba a acceder a todo lo que él quisiera. Parte de él quería dejarlo, quería dejar que olvidara todo un momento usándolo a él, así como utilizaba los chistes o el alcohol. Quería decirle «úsame como tú quieras si eso te hace sentir mejor», pero tampoco podía. La parte que era su mejor amigo y la parte que lo estaba empezando a amar colisionaban dentro de él y no entendía. Se perdía en sus propias decisiones, en lo que quería y en lo que podía darle.

—Te quiero —susurró Leo—. Por favor nunca vayas a dejarme. _W_ _ǒ_ _ài nǐ_ _,_ Guang.

— _Te quiero_ —dijo Guang-Hong, y las palabras salieron sin dificultad, como si hubiese querido decirlas de nuevo después de tanto tiempo—. _Te quiero._


End file.
